


Little Beginnings

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Parent-Child Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bit of backstory, gnome child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Juniper tried her best as a mother, and loved her child dearly.





	Little Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaylieshorthalts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylieshorthalts/gifts).



> Have a character study along with you're fluff story.

Juniper sat Scanlan down at their small table in their dingy little kitchen area, the battered old book she needed open in front of him as she took her seat beside the little six year old and leaned close to whisper, like she was telling him a secret, “Not many of the taller people around here know Gnomish, its very, very secret and special,” she started, smiling warmly when Scanlan smiled excitedly, “but because its so special, and they don’t know our secret language, we need to meet them halfway and speak Common. Would you like that? To learn Common to be an even bigger talent then you already are my sweet Songbird?” she asked, her hands gently cupping his face as she kissed his nose. She had barely removed her hands when he started nodding excitedly.

She giggled, “I knew you would. Now, lets start with some easy things first.” she directed his attention back to the book, finger pressed to the page, “You know what this is, but in Common, you would say it like this-”

* * *

She found him in the living room, watching the world outside the window with what she knew was awe, inspired completely by the snow that was falling gently behind the glass. He was just old enough to realize things happened in the world around him, and it was adorable to see him experience them. 

“Do you know what’s coming up soon, my Songbird?” she asked, wrapping her arms around him from behind, watching the snow with him over his shoulder. 

He shook his head, eyes never leaving the window, mouth open as he watched the white start to blanket the ground, “Well, besides the snow, Winter’s Crest is approaching. It will be a fun holiday, and me and you will both go out, and participate. Do you know what will arrive sooner then the holiday though?” 

She knew she had his attention once he managed to turn enough to hug her back, his own face squished into her hair while still managing to see the snow, “No…” 

She picked him up, smiling brightly as she kissed his nose, “Your birthday is soon as well! Your getting so big, and soon you’ll be seven! You were my very special gift for Winters Crest seven years ago, and I love you very much.” she said, giving him soft kisses all over his face, tickling him enough to send him off on a bout of giggles. 

He rested his head against her neck once he managed to stop, snuggled closer to her as he watched the snow in her arms, “Love you too, mama.” he muttered, arms wrapped around her neck. 

With a small chuckled and a quick kiss against his forehead, she moved him to wrap around her back and headed to the kitchen, “We can watch the snow fall together where its warm, and I’ll make you a nice cake. How does that sound baby?” 

“Fun!” he said. 

She smiled and made sure the windows in the kitchen were open for him to see out as she baked. 

* * *

Juniper sang the old lullaby in Gnomish as she cuddled with Scanlan on her lap. It was important he knew the songs. That he know his own heritage no matter if he didn’t interact with many gnomes. He was a gnome, and that was enough reason to teach him the things she had been taught as a child. 

After, when she would sing songs in gnomish that had no basis with tradition or heritage, he would join in the song with her. They would harmonize. It would make her feel much closer to the little boy in her arms. 

She knew he would remember the old songs, she didn’t have to only sing them. It was better to sing all sorts of songs with him then to sing the same songs to him so many times he started to hate them. 

They sang together. Scanlan’s voice beautiful even at such a young age. Juniper thought it was the best voice she had ever heard, and bought him instruments whenever she could spare the money. She hoped the best for him, in whatever he did, that he might eventually be a well known bard. 

Until then she would harmonize, and relish the time they shared in each others embrace.  They both always did enjoy warm cuddles. 

* * *

Scanlan yawned, nestled against the crook of Junipers arm as she read the storybook to him. She knew he listened, the sleepiness was more deceptive then anything.

Her baby loved listening to the stories, even though he couldnt quite read that well on his own. She didnt mind though, she enjoyed the time she spent with him, reading to him. Letting her voice wash over and make her little songbird calm enough to relax.

He didnt have to learn to read well just yet, she could do it for him until he was a bit older. It meant she spent more time with him when she wasn’t doing her jobs. 

* * *

Juniper caught scanlan in one of her old dresses, and honestly thought he looked cute, even if it was to big for him. She had the free time for the day, dress up with her eight year old was a great way to spend it.

They both tried on her old dresses, pretending they were royalty from the books she would read fo him, Juniper happy to see just how much her little songbird enjoyed himself.

He was a bit young for the makeup he got into, but she helped him apply it all the same. He looked so cute, and she believed he would always be when he was grown. She hoped whoever stole his heart would cherish him and love whatever choices he made for himself in the future.

* * *

Juniper wasn’t to discouraged that Scanlan had trouble learning to dance. She danced with him all the same, laughing and playing with him with every misstep. He was much better at the flute, an old slightly broken thing she managed to buy with a few copper coins, then learning where to place his feet. 

His talent lied more in the music, and she could not think of anything better for her child. 

She still danced herself. She danced alone or with his misstep flailing, it didn’t matter. It was where she was most talented at. No matter what, if she danced alone or with her child, she always had a little music to accompany her. 

* * *

Scanlan was eight, which wouldn’t really be much of an issue, if it didn’t mean he noticed more things that Juniper had tried to hide from him. Or heard more of what others said about them whenever he was out playing his only slightly damaged flute. 

All this to say she was wholly unprepared for him to come into the kitchen with a question, “Do I have a daddy?” he asked, standing beside her chair. 

She wasn’t sure how to approach this, but she knew it wouldn’t be good to lie, so she quietly slid out of her chair and knelt to be at his eye level, “Of course you do, Little Songbird, he just isn’t around.” 

“Why?” he asked, unknowingly breaking her heart with that one word. 

“He didn’t know a good thing when he saw one.” she said simply, voice clipped with barely restrained anger. It wouldn’t do to show it, he would think she was angry at him, and that could never do. “I do however, and I love you dearly, Scanlan.” 

“I love you to mama,” he said, wrapping his little arms as far as they could around her in a hug, that she was very happy to return with a warm one of her own, “do ya know what a bastad is though?” 

Juniper twitched at the word, however mispronounced, and held him closer. Whoever called her baby such a thing was going to have  _words_  from her. Also possibly axes. 

* * *

Juniper didn’t have a backyard, but there was a nice little clearing, just outside the village. It had a cluster of trees perfect enough to lie under for shade during hot days, and beautiful tall green grass to lie  _in_. Which was exactly what she was doing after she and her son finished their picnic. 

She looked at him then, laying in the grass beside her. Her beautiful, talented, little twelve year old son. Her son who thought he could pretend he wasn’t going out to get a little extra money for her every day. Like she didn’t know, thinking he was any sort of sneaky. Scanlan, her baby who should not have to help her feed him at all, but still did because she was raising a sweet little boy who wanted her to be happy. 

He turned his head when he noticed her looking, and she smiled, “I love you, forever and always, you remember that Scanlan.” she said gently, barely an order when it was simply fact, the gnomish coming easy off her tongue. 

He smiled, eyes bright and happy, “I will.” he replied back, gnomish voice stronger then his Common one probably will ever be. 

Juniper loved her son. There wasn’t a thing she wouldn’t do to keep that smile on his face, to keep him happy. She would do anything she could to keep him alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a little present exchange with a friend of mine. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
